Syfy (UK and Ireland)
| close date = | picture format = 4:3/16:9 576i (SDTV) 16:9 1080i (HDTV) | former names = Sci Fi Channel (until 13 April 2010) | replaced names = | share = 0.24% 0.05% (+1) | share as of = | share source = BARB | slogan = It´s A Fan Thing | owner = Universal Networks International (NBCUniversal) | country = United Kingdom, Ireland | broadcast area = United Kingdom Ireland | sister names =CNBC Europe E! Universal TV Style Network Movies 24 Euronews | timeshift names = Syfy +1 | web = www.syfy.co.uk | sat serv 1 = Sky | sat chan 1 = Channel 114 (SD/HD) Channel 214 (+1) Channel 814 (SD) | cable serv 1 = Virgin Media | cable chan 1 = Channel 135 Channel 136 (+1) Channel 165 (HD) | cable serv 3 = Virgin Media Ireland | cable chan 3 = Channel 129 Channel 179 (HD) | cable serv 4 = WightFibre | cable chan 4 = Channel 39 | iptv serv 1 = TalkTalk TV | iptv chan 1 = Channel 319 | iptv serv 2 = Freewire | iptv chan 2 = Channel 152 | iptv serv 3 = BT | iptv chan 3 = Channel 319 Channel 375 (HD) | iptv serv 4 = Plusnet | iptv chan 4 = Channel 319 Channel 375 (HD) | iptv serv 5 = Eir | iptv chan 5 = Channel 114 | online serv 1 = Sky Go | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Now TV | online chan 2 = Watch live (UK and Ireland only) | online serv 3 = Virgin TV Anywhere | online chan 3 = Watch live (UK only) }} Syfy (formerly Sci Fi Channel) is a television channel service specialising in science fiction, fantasy and horror shows and movies. It is available via digital cable, IPTV and satellite television platforms. The channel launched in 1995 in the UK a sister channel to the US Sci Fi Channel (now Syfy), with a similar programming line-up. Syfy currently operates as a channel service of Universal Networks International, a division of NBCUniversal. On 13 April 2010, Sci Fi Channel relaunched as Syfy, as part of an ongoing global rebranding. The relaunch was accompanied by the premieres of V and Human Target. The channel was given a new on-air look and a tagline of Imagine Greater. Programming Programming in the channel's early years followed the US channel's model, then consisting largely of archive shows such as Lost in Space, The Incredible Hulk, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, and films from the Paramount and MCA vaults. The channel was also notable for being one of the first UK television channels to show anime movies and television series on a regular basis. These programming choices were supplemented by a few 1980s animated series shown in the mornings such as Robotech, Bionic Six and G-Force, although they were dropped as the channel's lineup became more independent of the original US channel. Currently, most archive and anime programming have been phased out of the channel, which now concentrates on contemporary show, movies, and other programming. One original UK production was the late-night show Headf**k, which featured excerpts from unusual TV shows, short films (including Chris Barfoot 'Phoenix' and 'The Reckoning') and music videos from around the world. Later episodes were presented by David Icke. Programmes on the channel throughout more recent times have included UK premieres of big name US shows like Heroes, Flash Gordon, Eureka, and more recently Knight Rider, Legend of the Seeker and Joss Whedon's Dollhouse. Also shown as of February 2007 are digitally remastered episodes of Star Trek (not to be confused with the remastered series with new CGI); in October the channel secured an exclusive deal with CBS to air Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes, remastered from original film elements to current HD standards with new HD CGI sequences, and as of November 2012 have been broadcasting them in (mostly) chronological order. Viewership and reach As of April 2008, the channel reached an average of three million UK and Ireland households a week, appealing equally to male and female demographics. Initially, the channel shared its analogue satellite transponder with no less than five other channels, limiting its output to early evenings and late nights with the rest of its continuous daytime programming (including cartoons) restricted to cable customers. With the launch of Sky Digital in the UK the channel eventually expanded to exclusive broadcasting on its own channel and now broadcasts round the clock most days each week. Most watched programmes The following is a list of the ten most watched shows on SyFy (previously Sci-Fi), based on Live +7 data supplied by BARB up to 10 September 2017.BARB, via http://www.barb.co.uk/whats-new/weekly-top-10? The number of viewers does not include Irish viewers, repeats or airings on SyFy +1 Syfy HD A high-definition simulcast channel was launched on the Sky+ HD service as the 31st HD channel on Sky. A range of high definition movies, including Sci Fi Channel original production Ba'al: The Storm God, aired on the channel along with Eli Stone, Tin Man and Sanctuary. It was added to Virgin Media on 1 April 2010. See also *List of science fiction television programs *List of programmes broadcast by Syfy (UK and Ireland) References External links * Category:Syfy (UK and Ireland) Category:Syfy Category:English-language television stations in the United Kingdom Category:British science fiction Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Science fiction television channels